


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cowboy Tom, Cowboy fetish, F/M, Funny, Smut, cause holy hell, it's gonna kill us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's in Louisiana filming the Hank Williams biopic... and you bump into him... in the hat...</p><p>(Because when I hear he's playing Hank Williams Sr., all I can think about is Tom Hiddleston in a cowboy hat and boots. And I'm dying, and I want to take you all down with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's October, and the first of cool breezes is beginning to blow through. A welcome respite from the lingering heat of summer. As you walk along, you take note of a bit of commotion, something that's become almost commonplace now since they've been filming that movie. Smiling to yourself, you wonder what would happen if you were able to meet him, Tom Hiddleston. You've been a fan for so long, and to actually be so close to where he's filming is a heady feeling. But so far you've been so busy, you haven't been able to make any attempts to meet him. Maybe it's best. Who knows, you might just make an absolute fool of yourself if you did come face to face with him.  
  
Rounding the corner, you suddenly smack into a firm surface... that somehow gives way and falls back slightly. "Oh god, sorry!" you sputter as you realize that it was a person. A tall, slender yet muscular person in a cowboy hat that's smiling down at you. Oh... oh sweet baby Jesus, it's him. You just ran smack into Tom Hiddleston, in costume for his movie role.  
  
"Excuse me, darling, I'm so sorry," he murmurs, his smile growing. "Oh, no, it was my fault," you reply quickly. "I wasn't paying attention. Lost in my thoughts." The irony that you were lost in thoughts of the man you just bumped into isn't lost on you, and you snort out a giggle, blushing furiously. His eyes twinkle, making you wonder if he knows what you're thinking somehow. "You're sure you're alright?" he asks, shaking you from your thoughts. "Yes, yes, I'm sure." Hesitating, you decide to take the opportunity that's been dropped right in your hands. "Maybe... well, could I get a picture with you?" you ask softly.  
  
His grin grows, and he nods. "Of course, of course!" As you pull out your phone, he pulls off the hat, trying to get his hair back in order. "Oh!" you giggle, wiggling your eyebrows, "You can leave your hat on!" His signature chuckle bursts out, at your words. "Maybe one with and one without," he suggests. He holds out his hand, offering to take the picture, and with a smile you hand over the phone. After snapping the two pictures, you're surprised when he keeps the phone, obviously tapping something in it. A few moments later, he hands it over with a wink. "Here you go, love," he murmurs, leaning closer. "Tell me your name?" Eyes wide, you whisper your name. "Lovely to meet you," he murmurs, grabbing your hand and kissing the tops of your fingers. With one last wink, he slowly lets your hand go and continues walking, slowing slightly to look over his shoulder once more before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight.  
  
Leaning against the building, you let out a shaky breath. Did that really just happen? Quickly you lift your phone, looking to your picture folder. Yes, the proof is right there. You have pictures of yourself with Tom, his arm around you, those blue eyes shining. Sighing, you grin, thinking that you'll have to tweet those later. Then you remember that he did something on your phone, confusing you. Scrolling through your contacts, it doesn't look like he added anything there. You can't figure out what he was doing. Then, in your messages, you see that there was a message sent to a number you don't know. The message simply says 'See you at 8:30. Windsor Court hotel. Suite 503.'  
  
You stare, gaping at this message. Is this what you think it is? Slowly you tap out 'Ummm... hi... Tom?' It feels like hours go by before your phone buzzes and you see the response. 'Hello there darling. Sorry for the subterfuge. I thought it a little easier this way.' Before you can calm yourself enough to manage a reply, he sends another. 'Will you join me tonight? Please? Drinks and perhaps dessert? I'll have had a bit of a late dinner, but always up for chocolate.' His candor makes you giggle, helping to settle your nerves at the thought of actually having drinks with him. Inhaling slowly, you answer 'I'll be there. 8:30'  
  
Your heart is pounding as you find a nearby bench to sit on, taking it all in. When there's a response, you read it, grinning widely. 'Lovely, just wonderful love. Thank you. C U then'  
  
The day passes in a haze as you try to keep from screaming and squealing. The chance to have an evening with this man is beyond anything you could have imagined. When you get home, you pull out a black dress, just nice enough to suit the occasion without being overly dressy. Soon it's time to leave, and you take a few calming breaths as you make your way to the hotel. Hopefully you won't make a complete fool of yourself.  
  
Knocking on the door, you wait, but hear no noise inside. You check the time and realize that you were about five minutes early. A noise in the hallway makes you turn, and you see Tom striding toward you, in more casual clothing but with the cowboy hat still on his head. "I'm sorry, so sorry love," he calls out as he gets closer. "We ran a bit over." He opens the door and ushers you in. With a grin, you point to the hat. "Did you mean to bring that home with you?" He turns slightly red, answering "It helps me walk around without being recognized, for the most part." He's about to lift it from his head when you stop him. "You can... You can leave it on," you murmur. "It... sorta suits you somehow." His eyes twinkle, and he winks as he drawls "Well, thank ya kindly, darlin'."  
  
His Southern drawl is good, making you giggle. "You've done good work on that accent, haven't you?" you ask. It gets him laughing again. "It's been a little tough, but I've been trying," he admits. "Well, it shows," you assure him. Waving his hand, he gestures toward a table. "I had a bite on the set, but I've been saving a bottle of Jameson, and have some delicious bread pudding on the way up. I've become rather addicted to it here." You nod in symapthy. "I've had that here, down in the restaurant. It is just delicious."  
  
A knock at the door signals that the dessert is there. "Darling, would you be so kind as to pour the whiskey while I get that?" You nod eagerly, stepping off to the side and getting ice in the glasses. As you pour the whiskey, Tom brings over a cart. "Oh, I've been looking forward to this all day," he groans, the sound making a knot of arousal clutch deep inside you. Trying to play it off, you ask "What, the dessert, or me coming?" The double entendre only strikes you after the words are out of your mouth, making you blush. His eyebrows wiggle as he purrs "Who says that's two separate events?"  
  
Thank god you weren't sipping from your glass of whiskey. As it is you almost choke at his words. Handing him his glass, you find a bit of courage and wink as you lift your glass. His smile grows and he raises his in answer. You watch him drink from it, how his throat works, the long line of his neck. This man is sinfully attractive, and you know that you are in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing away the plate, you sigh happily. "That bread pudding... so delicious," you hum. "I swear, one of these days I'll get this recipe and learn how to make this." Tom's smile turns almost devious, and he replies "Oh darling, if you do that I may have to make myself at home in your kitchen." Your stomach clenches at his words, an image of the two of you in the kitchen, fixing coffee in sleep clothes dancing in your head. Why do you have to have such a vivid imagination? Smiling, you manage to murmur "I'd make it for you any time, Tom."

His smile tightens that knot of arousal that's been building all day. That smile that's so kind, friendly, and yet, the slightest bit naughty.You want to see that smile more, but most likely won't have any more time with him after tonight. Looking down, you press your lips together. Asking for anything more would be odd, completely inappropriate. But you can't help wishing there was more to come. At the very least, the conversation and laughter has made this a wonderful time. 

"Is there something wrong, love?" His voice jolts you from your thoughts, and you give him a shaky smile. "No," you mumble, "No, nothing's wrong." Leaning closer, he lifts your face toward his. "Darling, I think something is on your mind. Did I say something wrong?" Quickly you shake your head, whispering "No, no you didn't, Tom. I promise. It's just... I've had a really good time tonight. A very good time." His eyes only seem to warm as he asks "Then why do you look as if you are about to run for your life, and a little sad?" With a sigh, you whisper "Because I've had a really good time, but I know that I'll have to go home, and it'll all be over." 

Now you've done it. You went and said something that's probably just going to make him horribly uncomfortable, and perhaps a bit freaked out. Standing, you whisper "Maybe I should just... just go." You stand, but before you can walk away, he grabs your hand, standing up quickly. "Wait, wait don't leave," he whispers. "I want you to stay, please. I don't... I don't want it to be over yet." His free hand comes up, cradling your cheek softly as he looks down at you, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip. "I've been having a wonderful time too." Slowly he moves closer, making your breath catch in your chest. His lips quirk up quickly just before they land on yours.

The sweet taste on his lips from the dessert combined with the scent of the whiskey you both have been drinking, combined with the distinctive taste of Tom himself makes your head start to spin. Your hand comes up gently to his neck, curving around as your lips part. A soft sound comes from deep in his throat, and he presses his body to yours. Oh, this is the stuff fantasy is made of. Your nails scratch at those soft curls on the nape of his neck, wanting more, needing more. Quiet moans fill the room as your bodies somehow meld even closer. Finally your lips part, and now the air is filled with the sound of labored breathing as he steps back slightly, giving you a bit of space.

Did this really just happen? Did Tom really kiss you? As you're trying to wrap your brain around this, suddenly his arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to him. "Darling," he whispers hoarsely, "Please... I..." There's a heat in his eyes, barely any of that gorgeous blue showing, giving away his level of desire. Possibly matching yours, really. With a smirk, you reach over, grabbing the cowboy hat and settling it on his head. "Will you kiss me again, cowboy?" you purr, biting your lip. His grin grows and you hear what almost sounds like a growl from his throat. "Absolutely, darlin'," he drawls, rubbing his nose against yours before his lips crash down in a kiss filled with passion.

As your lips meld together, both of you groan almost in relief. For you, this somehow relieves and yet builds the desire that started since... well since the day you first laid eyes on this man. Slowly he pulls your bodies toward the bed, toeing off his shoes as you land over him. Your shoes are quickly kicked off while you squirm under him. One of his large hands tangles in your hair as the other wraps behind you, splayed under your back. "Darlin'," he whispers softly, "oh darlin'." Hearing his voice with that lazy drawl only turns you on more, making you whimper and writhe under him. "Tom," you murmur, arching up. "I... please don't stop." The words came flying from your lips on accident, and you bite your lip and look away, embarrassed and shy. Gently you feel him nuzzling your neck. "I don't plan to," he growls. "I don't plan to stop, love. Not tonight. Tonight, you and I are having this, having each other." 

His possessive utterance thrills and shocks you. As you try to formulate a response, he bites your neck, whispering "If you want me to stop, tell me now." Quickly you shake your head, whispering "No, no don't stop." He grins again, starting to tug at the zipper of your dress. As he pulls on that, you slowly try to work the buttons on his shirt. With trembling hands, you finally get it opened, pushing it off his shoulders with a smile. He shrugs out of it, lifting your body up. "Let's get ourselves more comfortable, shall we darling?" he murmurs, reaching his hand up to the hat. Stopping his hand, you shake your head. "You can leave your hat on," you murmur, and his grin thrills you.


	3. Chapter 3

His possessive utterance thrills and shocks you. As you try to formulate a response, he bites your neck, whispering "If you want me to stop, tell me now." Quickly you shake your head, whispering "No, no don't stop." He grins again, starting to tug at the zipper of your dress. As he pulls on that, you slowly try to work the buttons on his shirt. With trembling hands, you finally get it opened, pushing it off his shoulders with a smile. He shrugs out of it, lifting your body up. "Let's get ourselves more comfortable, shall we darling?" he murmurs, reaching his hand up to the hat. Stopping his hand, you shake your head. "You can leave your hat on," you murmur, and his grin thrills you. 

Slowly your fingers trail over his chest, smiling at the way his muscles twitch under your touch. A soft sound slips from his mouth, something between a sigh and a moan. It's quickly your new favorite sound, and you want to coax it from him again. As you touch him, he helps your dress fall from your shoulders, moving to cast it aside. You smile briefly, so glad that you didn't listen to the voice of reason that told you it was foolish to put on the matching black and blue lacy set that makes you feel confident, almost a temptress. Tom moans once more as his eyes roam over your body, that light shining that shows just how appreciative he is. "Beautiful," he sighs, fingers dancing over the curve of your breasts, "just beautiful, darling." It now your turn to sigh, his light touch arousing you more than you thought possible.

Hands drift lower, fingers teasing at the waistband of his pants. As you let one finger slip under the fabric, teasing him, he growls. Hips thrust toward you almost involuntarily, a silent plea for more that you have to grant. With trembling hands, you work the clasp open, slowly pushing them down and leaving him in his dark boxer briefs that can't disguise his arousal. He wriggles out of them, tugging off his socks in the process. "I want you," he whispers, arousal turning his voice husky with need. "Please, please may I touch you?" His gentle request touches you, a tender note in the midst of all the desire and need surrounding you. "Yes, oh yes," you answer. "Please, Tom, yes." This final permission seems to cut loose his last bit of restraint, and his lips crash down on yours with a growl. Now that he has consent, he seems determined to possess you entirely. And you can't find it in you to want it any other way.

Those long fingers of his unhook your bra with surprising ease, and he pulls back enough to slip it off you, his lips curving up in a smile that's almost predatory, hungry. Immediately your body reacts in arousal, nipples hardening under his gaze. As he sees this, that growl slips out again, and his mouth lands on one hardened peak, making you gasp and arch up suddenly. "Oh god, Tom," you moan, fingers playing in his hair. After a few moments, he pulls back with a loud smack that sounds so lewd and yet enticing. "You are perfect," he whispers, slowly dragging off your knickers. Your immediate, almost instinctual response is to shake your head in denial, but he won't allow this. Cradling your head, he kisses you hungrily before growling again "Perfect, love. Simply perfect." To emphasize, he kisses down your body, nibbling at your hips and thighs before trailing softly back up along your curves. "Beautiful," he purrs, looking you in the eye as if expecting your agreement this time. Smiling softly, you let your legs fall open, a silent acceptance of his adoration.

This action obviously pleases him, and you can feel his arousal twitching even throught the soft fabric of his boxers. Kissing you once more, he reaches for his pants, pulling out a foil packet with a smile that seems almost shy. You nuzzle his neck as you push away his boxers, desperately ready for him. Once he's bare, you look down, eyes widening as you see him at last. Slowly you reach down, letting your hand gently grasp him... well, as much as you can. His size is well beyond even your fangirl imaginings. Hissing out a breath, he looks at you, eyes hot. "God, darling... you..." he groans, pulling back slightly to rest on his knees to sheathe himself with the condom before coming back to hover over you. "I've got to feel you," he pleads as two fingers tease your wet heat. The touch electrifies you, and you whine, hips lifting toward him. That playful, sexy grin of his comes back as he toys with you, his fingers barely penetrating you. "So tight, so wet," he growls. "Oh you are perfect." Making sure you're watching him, he slowly licks the wetness coating them. "Mmm," he whispers, "I'll be having more of that later."

His promise of more to come causes you to gasp, biting your lip in anticipation. Watching him position himself, he waits till you are looking him in the eyes. His hand cups your cheek softly, a tender touch to anchor you both as he presses into you. Your gasp and his moan blend together in the air as you clench around him. "Oh god." His voice is a strangled growl as he waits a moment, allowing you both to adjust. Slowly lifting your hips, you smile at the sensations, nodding for him to move, to finally have this. Taking the hint, Tom begins moving slowly, moaning as you both react and enjoy each gentle thrust. "Ooohh... oh Tom," you whimper, clenching around him in pleasure. You can feel his muscles rippling under his skin, like your voice causes him even greater pleasure.

"Yes, yes love," he purrs, nipping at your neck. The cowboy still sits perched on his head, brushing against your face. Evidently he had forgotten this completely, and he pauses his motions to reach up for it. "Leave it on," you gasp out. He obviously has no clue how arousing it is to see him in that. "You can leave the hat on." His eyebrows lift slightly, but he grins as his arms wrap around you again. Moving to a slightly sitting position, letting you ride on his lap, he thrusts up into you, whispering "Ride 'em, cowgirl." Giggling, you kiss him passionately as you take his command, riding harder, rocking your hips against him. Feeling him throb inside you only causes you to go harder. "So... so close," you plead. "Tom, oh god... oh god..." His hands grip your hips tightly as he starts pistoning harder, growling "Yeah, oh yeah darling. Keep going, cum for me love. Cum for me!"

Screaming out, your walls flutter, contracting around him tightly as release hits. "Tom! God yes! Yes!" With a growl he thrusts harder, seeming to demand more from you. Your climax is drawn out, pleasure flooding your senses. When you finally start to come down, he grins, laying back so that you are essentially riding him. Removing his hat at last, he places it on your head, winking as he repeats "Ride 'em cowgirl. Ride me, darlin'." The change in position combined with his words unleashes your desire, and you immediately start bouncing over him. His hands stay on your hips, encouraging your motions, helping you ride him harder. Soon you feel another climax building, and you cry out "God Tom, please... oh please... don't stop..." He answers with sharp thrusts as he growls "Yes, cum with me. God, can't stop... don't stop darlin'... Please love, oh please, cum with me!" Hearing his pleas makes you scream once more, impaling yourself and jerking with your release. You faintly register him shouting your name as he yanks you down harder, his release causing him to throb and pulse as he cums.

Your body falls against his as you both gasp for breath. Muscles twitch and spasm, ecstasy rippling through you. Slowly you manage to look up, hesitantly smiling at him. His wide grin and sparkling blue eyes reflect your joy, pleasure, and satisfaction. The brim of the hat bumps his forehead, making you both giggle. As you reach up to take it off, he stops you. "Now it's your turn," he murmurs, that rough note of desire making itself heard again. "You can leave the hat on."


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly you manage to look up, hesitantly smiling at him. His wide grin and sparkling blue eyes reflect your joy, pleasure, and satisfaction. The brim of the hat bumps his forehead, making you both giggle. As you reach up to take it off, he stops you. “Now it’s your turn,” he murmurs, that rough note of desire making itself heard again. “You can leave the hat on.” Tom gently pulls out of you, making quick work of the full condom and tossing it into the bedside trash. With his hands on your hips, he pulls you up slowly, inhaling deeply with a smile on his lips.

"You are heavenly," he purrs. "Simply heavenly." You feel yourself growing wetter at his words, the tone in his voice signifying something astounding in the offing. His smile grows as your core rests just in front of his mouth. "Oh yes, now this dessert will be even more delightful." Understanding dawns on you, his intention clear. Feeling his tongue teasing your wet slit makes your head fall back with a moan. He pauses just long enough to drawl "Keep that hat on, cowgirl," before going back to his mission. "Oh god, Tom," you whimper, already lifting your hips, essentially riding his tongue. His moan vibrates through you, his enthusiasm obvious. 

With a cry, you feel trembling start in your thighs, slowly rolling through your frame. "Oh god, oh god, Tom," you moan, trying to warn him of your impending climax. In response those long fingers of his grip your hips, pulling you down harder. He seems desperate to make you cum like this. And who are you to deny him his desire? Crying out, your release strikes as you buck against his mouth, one hand holding onto that hat that started the whole adventure. "Tom! Tom! Oh yes, please! Please don't stop!" Even if you wanted to, you couldn't hold back the screams of delight, of ecstasy. He only holds you more firmly against his talented tongue, driving you closer to the brink of complete pleasure.

Your body falls forward, hands gripping the headboard of the bed as you ride faster, harder. Desperate for that final blinding release. One of his hands drifts over, his thumb slowly teasing your clit. That finishes you; screaming, you feel yourself cumming again, release coating Tom's lips. He moans loudly, holding you tight and lapping up every drop. You open your eyes just enough to see those blue eyes watching you, twinkling as he enjoys the obviousness of your enjoyment. Panting for breath, you lean back, gasping out "Please... oh Tom..."

With a glint in his eyes that's almost wicked, he flips, your body landing on the bed under his. "What do you desire, love?" he purrs, licking his lips greedily before tenderly nuzzling your neck. "Tell me what you want." Coherent thought is difficult to come by right now, electricity still sizzling through your every nerve. "Please, Tom, I want you," you finally groan. His grin is quick and positively feral. As he starts biting your neck roughly, he reaches down, fumbling in his pants for another condom. Quickly he rolls it on before plunging inside, a rough groan parting his lips. "Oh, oh love. Don't ever let me go," he whispers. "I never want to leave your arms." His thrusts are slow, deliberate. Meant to draw out every bit of pleasure for you both, to give as good as he gets. 

As your cries get louder, his smile grows, that wild light in his eyes heating again, making you smile in return. Your hand comes up slowly, taking off the hat and placing it on his head. "Ride 'em cowboy," you moan. He chuckles softly, his hips pounding harder against you. "Yippie-ki-yay," he growls before his lips land on yours again. Tongues tangle together as your hips lift to meet each of his thrusts. Every motion strikes true, hitting at just the right angle to make you scream his name into the kisses. Scratching your nails down his arms, you begin begging "Tom... so close... gonna cum..." Obvious pleasure and relief lights his eyes as he moves faster, harder, his thumb again stroking over your clit. "Yes, love, cum for me. Only for me." The possessive tone hits you hard, and you scream out once more, walls clenching tightly with your release. He groans, your release milking him of his with a loud shout. As the last spasms wrack you both, his head falls to your shoulder, his hot breath puffing out over your damp skin.

With a sigh that's almost a moan, you look up at him. He's staring down at you, smiling with a light in his eyes that's far different from the hot desire that was there earlier. This light is caring, sweet. Nothing you expected to see from this man. Tom nuzzles you more, whispering soft words, sweet tenderness. Smiling, you finally remove the hat, setting it aside at last to stroke his curls, wild and soft. "Tom," you sigh, not sure what words will follow. ALl you know is that you've had more from him than you ever expected. Not just the wild and passionate sex, but the sweetness, the kindness. A night you will never forget. "Darling, would you..." He pauses, a shy hesitant smile on his lips. "Would you stay? Don't leave yet." 

Of all the things he could have said, this was the last request you expected to hear. You smile in return, nodding slowly. "Yes, yes of course I'll stay," you reply softly. His smile turns almost jubilant. "Wonderful," he breathes out, dropping a tender kiss to your lips. "I'll order up breakfast in the morning for us." Again he pulls away quickly to remove the condom and dispose of it, then wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. "Let's rest a bit now, shall we?" he purrs. You reach for the blankets, nodding with a smile. "You're probably exhausted," you murmur. "First working all day, then coming back here and... well, pleasuring the hell out of me twice." You almost used the phrase 'making love', but it caught in your throat, not sure if it was right to say it that way. As he cuddles up to you, he whispers "And there will be more love making to come, my dear." Shock must register on your face, making him chuckle softly. "I don't intend to let you go, love," he purrs, sending jolts through you. "Now rest up, you'll need it cowgirl."


	5. Chapter 5

One tiny beam of soft sunlight wakens you. Groaning, you roll over, and your face is against skin. Warm smooth skin.... Your eyes flutter open at the realization. Oh... oh... Tom Hiddleston is cuddling you close, his mouth slightly open as he sleeps. Your bodies are now entwined, the warmth emanating from his body in a way that soothes your frazzled mind. Unable to resist, you nuzzle over his heart softly, smiling at the pounding you feel under your lips. Softly you press a kiss there, and he sighs out a breath mixed with a moan. "Mmm, mornin' darling," he purrs, pulling you even closer. His eyes open slowly as he smiles down at you. "Did you sleep alright?" Nodding, you bury your face in his neck. "Yes, very well, so very well."

The sleepy smile on his face makes you adore him even more. "Good, love, good. Now, we can just lay here together. I don't have to be on set till this afternoon." Looking over at the clock, you understand that this means you have a few hours left together. "That's good," you murmur, "Cause I'm not sure if my legs are working yet." That gets him laughing, and he pulls you into a kiss. "Oh my, darling, then you must have had a very good time, hmm?" With a nod, you can feel your cheeks turning red. "So did I," he hums. "And I'm very glad you stayed with me." This makes you smile, helping calm your nerves. Slowly he rolls your body, hovering over you and kissing along your jaw, down your neck. "Otherwise, love, I wouldn't have the delight of learning your body in the morning sun."

Is he for real? Did those words really come out of his mouth? As you moan and writhe under his lips, he purrs "This little freckle here, for instance." He kisses softly at a freckle that rests on your hip. "I love this little freckle. It's very strategically located, guiding my way." Okay, so yeah, he really does talk like that. His nose slides over the junction of your thigh and hip, followed by a soft swipe of his tongue. "And the way your skin tastes, love. So enticing." You can't help whimpering again, arching up closer to his mouth. "Tom," you whisper. "Tom I... I..."

"Yes, darling?" Gently he nips at your thigh, a teasing light in his bright blue eyes. "Please.... I... oh god..." There's no way you can verbalize your desire. The want burning through every inch of your body at the thought of him pleasuring you again. It seems like Tom reads you very well though, for with one more smile, he slowly laps at your wet heat, groaning as he tastes you again. "Oh love," he purrs, "This I can't get enough of." His enthusiasm is palpable as his motions quicken. Grabbing your hands, he brings them up to his head, silently giving you permission to hold him there. You give in, lacing your fingers in his curls and moaning, bucking up gently. "Tom... oh yes... Don't stop... please don't stop..." He pulls away just enough to growl "Wasn't planning to, love," before diving right back in.

His tongue thrusts inside you, curling up with a twist. The motion makes your body arch up toward him with a whimper, desperate for more. Happily he obliges, continuing as he moans against your skin. "So good... so.... oh god!" As he grabs hold of your hips, pulling you closer to his mouth, you cum over his lips, screaming loudly. Vibrations from his moans shoot through you, enhancing your climax. When you finally come down from your high, you open your eyes to see him hovering over your body again, smiling down at you. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, kissing you tenderly. 

It's a shock when he seems perfectly content to pull you against his body, cuddling against you. "Tom," you whisper, turning to face him. "What about... what about you?" There's that smile again, that grin that melts you completely. "Darling, perhaps later," he answers kindly. "For now, I'm very content to have pleasured you. Now," he kisses you again, "I think I shall order us up some coffee and breakfast, what do you say?" Before you can answer, your stomach growls softly, making you both laugh. "Yes, I think breakfast sounds good," you reply. Both of you sit up, and as he reaches for his boxers you look around for something to put on. As you hold the sheet against you, he grins. "Oh I like that view," he moans. "I'd love a picture of you that way." Your face shows your confusion as you shake your head and laugh. "Really? Bed head and all?" you ask. As a response, he grabs his phone, quickly snapping a picture and showing you. "Do you see it?" he asks softly. "You are stunning, love. Waking up to you is a joy."

You blush and cover your cheeks, shaking your head again. Leaning over, he kissed your forehead kindly. "Absolutely stunning, darling." As you look up at him, you let the sheet fall, cradling his head to kiss him. "You're amazing, Tom," you hum before getting up, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. "Oh god, darling, I don't know if I can take you in my shirt," he growls. Snorting out a laugh, you smirk before grabbing his cowboy hat and placing it on your head. "And if I do this?" you tease, wiggling your eyebrows. The groan you hear from him floods your senses as he pulls you against his body. His lips land on yours passionately. As you tug on his curls, he moans "Darling, you can't ever leave me. I want you, I need you love." Looking up at him, your brain frantically tries to figure out what he's saying. His fingers trail along your cheek as he whispers "I... I never saw this coming, darling. But I... I can't let you go. Will you... Can we see where this goes? Where we can go together?"

In your wildest dreams, you never saw this coming. In fact, you didn't see him asking you to stay the whole night. As your mouth opens and closes in shock, he continues "You are lovely, inside and out. I want to see where this goes. Please give me a chance." His plea catches you off guard, and you blurt out "Give you a chance? Tom I... how am I supposed to answer that? I can't believe you want to give me a chance. I'm... just a fan... I'm not..." Stopping you, his finger lands on your lips. "Yes, darling, I want you to give me a chance. I'm dying for that chance." A slow smile pulls on your lips as you see the sincerity in his eyes. You nod slowly, making his whole face light up. He pulls you in for a slow heated kiss, maneuvering around the hat with a grin. "Now," he purrs, "I want a picture of you like this. Then I'm getting our breakfast up here. And then, my love," his voice lowers to a sinful growl, "Then you can fulfill your wish to take care of me. I sorely need it." His body presses against you, and you can feel his desire hard, knowing he must be aching. Nodding in agreement, you nuzzle him and drawl "So do I, honey, so do I."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two years later**_  
  
Placing the hat on your head, you grin at your reflection. The look is perfect. Snapping the picture, you type out a brief "Remember this, cowboy?" and send it off. It's only seconds till your phone rings, and you answer with a laughing note in your voice. "Yes?" you purr.  
  
"Darling, that's horribly unfair, and you know it," Tom growls at you. "Here I am having to do all these televison interviews when I want to be at home with you, and then you send me that? Now I can't get that vision out of my head, you in my hat and shirt." Chuckling softly, you can't help teasing "You're the one who started it all, mister. You're the one who insisted on taking a picture of me like that the morning after we met. And you're always talking about how much you love it. I just thought you might like an updated shot, that's all."  
  
You can hear him growling again in frustration. "Yes, I do like it. But now you've asked for it. Luke!" he calls suddenly, and you can hear him murmuring for a bit before he gets back on the line. "Alright darling, I'm coming home now." Grinning, you murmur "I'll be waiting for you, cowboy." His whimpering response sends chills through you. "Don't talk like that," he whines, "Not yet. God I've wanted you all day." You hear him getting into the car, telling the drive to take him home. "Leaving you in bed this morning was one of the hardest things I've ever done." His love comes through, overiding the passion and heat in his voice. "Well, I'm right here waiting," you hum. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
In what seems like no time you hear the front door open and then slam shut, and his feet pounding on the stairs as he runs up. "Hey you," you whisper, kneeling on the bed, still in his dress shirt and the hat. "Welcome home, baby." His grin seems to light up the room as he strides over, kissing you tenderly. "God I missed you," he sighs before running a hand over your stomach. "I missed both of you. How's the baby?" Kneeling a bit, Tom presses a soft kiss to your slightly rounded stomach. "Good, still feels a bit weird when Baby kicks," you answer, playing with his hair. The moment that the baby truly kicked for the first time was incredible, and you were so glad that it had been the evening before, when Tom was right by your side to feel that sensation. He grins, slowly standing up.   
  
"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispers reverently, beginning to strip off his clothes. "God, seeing that picture, you pregnant with our child, I fell in love with you all over again." His hands gently roam over your skin, tender touches that stoke the low fire that's been burning all day. "Do you know I'm more proud of you, of our family, than any award I could win?" he asks, joyful tears forming in his eyes. Your eyes start to burn in response. His performance had been so amazing, and he was finally reaping accolades from all his heartfelt work. Today had been interview rounds after winning an Oscar at long last. You were so proud of him for that, but to hear him value you and the love you shared above all of that floored you, moved you.  
  
His long fingers begin to slowly unbutton the shirt you wear, his smile growing. Once you are completely bared, he runs his hands over you again before climbing onto the bed, pulling you over his long lean body. "I love seeing you like this," he murmurs reverently. "Above me, that smile on your face. God you're ethreal, glowing. I adore you, darling." All you can manage in response is to lean down, kissing him as you allow him to enter you slowly. Reaching up, he adjusts the hat with a wink, making sure it's on good before starting to lift his hips, thrusting into you in a steady rhythm. Moans and sighs fill the air as you both take the time to love each other, hearts as well as bodies joining. When you cum with a cry, he grins up at you, only intensifying each motion. As always, he will never be satisfied until you are fully sated. You gently bounce over him, clenching tightly with each thrust. "That's it, that's it love," he groans. "Oh darling, so close... cum for me, once more..."  
  
His plea sets off one final release, shaking you through and through. Scratching your nails down his chest, you scream out, bucking against him. Faintly you feel his large hands gripping your waist as he pulls you down, jerking up into you with a shout. "Oh yes, yes darling!" As your climaxes blend, you fall against his chest, hot puffs of air dancing over his skin. Moaning, he holds you close, neither of you ready to end the intimacy. Tom kisses you tenderly, smiling up at you with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ride me, cowgirl," he growls as you feel him still throbbing, hardening again. "And you'd better leave that hat on."


End file.
